


Corn Snake in the Viper Tank

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: 88’s Bizarre Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU of my AU, Because I can, Error is a Hufflepuff, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, Will add more tags as I go, everyone is a minor, so no 18+, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Sans is a muggle born monster on his first real trip away from home with his loving familiar, Sunny. Error is a pure blood who knows the school like the back of his hand. Together hijinks, bad times, and friendships are made along the way.Maybe things won’t be so bad this year at Hogwarts?
Relationships: platonic Error/88, sans/sans
Series: 88’s Bizarre Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760920
Comments: 37
Kudos: 36





	Corn Snake in the Viper Tank

Sans gritted his teeth, fidgeting hard in his place in line. He was five people away from being sorted.

By the Sorting Hat.

In front of the entire  _school_ .

_Don’t freak out, don’t freak out!_ He begged his shaking hands desperately.

——— Earlier that Day ——-

Sans wandered up and down the train corridor; trying to look distinctly unlost and also, at the same time, desperately trying to find some kind soul to invite him into a compartment.

He’d been walking around like a fool for what felt like ages now, and at some point it went from wandering to pacing as anxiety ate at Sans’ soul. 

“Mmrrow~?”

“I know, Sunny, I know,” Sans murmured to the grey tabby riding on his shoulders, “But where? They’re all taken...”

Sunny trilled and purred, nudging against the side of Sans’ skull. The skeleton reached up and scratched behind her ear gently, sighing to himself.

Unnoticed, a compartment door opened up behind him, a dark skull poking out.

Sans fidgeted with his robe, which thankfully stayed black, “M-maybe I should just..stay here? Sit on the floor until it’s time to head out? What do you think?”

“I think that’s a t-terrible idea.”

The poor skeleton yelped and flipped around, startling Sunny into digging her claws into his shoulders so she wouldn’t fall.

“O-oh! Uh, heh!” Sans clutched the fabric over his sternum with a sheepish laugh, “Sorry, you scared us- me! Scared me.”

The one who spoke, a dark shaded skeleton with a single white dot paired with a larger yellow one with a blue center for eye lights, gave him an unimpressed stare.

“Uhuh. Kid, grab a seat.” And then he shut the door.

Sans managed to keep his smile up for all of five seconds before it fell into a dejected frown.

“R-right, okay,” the ten year old swallowed, moisture forming in the corner of his own white lights, and turned to his only friend, “I’ll just...do that. Somehow.”

Yeah, right. That’s all that he’s been trying to do for half an hour now. Sans took a few steps away before his shoulders started shaking.

“Mrr,” Sunny was immediately standing on top of his owner’s shoulders, rubbing as much of his skull with her face as she could, “Mrr!”

“I kn-know, I know,” Sans shakily breathed, “I’m just being s-s-stup-“

He cut himself off, tears welling over as the young skeleton quickly brought a sleeve up to wipe them away. Except they just kept coming; fat yellow water works blinding him from going more than two feet from the door.

With a rough sound the door behind him slid back open, making Sans gasp and rub frantically at his face.

“Hey, are y-you coming in or-“

Sunny purring away against his skull like the tiny motor she was as Sans tried his best to hide his blotchy yellow face somehow.

“...hey,” he heard footsteps come up behind him, “Are you crying?”

Sans shook his head frantically, refusing to look up.

“Right, don’t know why I asked,” There was some more footsteps and some shuffling that Sans was starting to associate with the sound of the school robes moving, and suddenly another pair of feet were in front of him, “What’s wrong?”

Sunny chirped, watching the stranger but otherwise ignoring him in favor of snuggling her young distressed owner, who could do little more than mumble.

The skeleton gave her Sans a helpless frown, “W-whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

Sunny gave him a stern stare as a muffled warbling wail tore out of the young skeleton. The stranger flinched back, hands waving uselessly around the other’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey! S-stop that,” He demanded, “Everything will be okay, you just have to tell me what’s wrong!”

Sniffling, Sans finally lifted his skull up, looking the other dead in his heterochromatic eye lights before bursting into another round of sobs.

“Ack! What did I say?!”

Sans’ breathing spread up, “I w-wa-wanna go hoooome!”

The stranger’s eye lights blinked out for a moment before popping back up with a blink. Then carefully, like he was afraid, the darker skeleton reached out and pulled Sans’ hands away from his face. He didn’t let go however, instead holding onto them with his own shaking hands.

“H-hey,” he said, stutter becoming more severe, “W-what’s your n-name?”

“S-Sans.” The younger sniffled.

He winced, “D-do you have a n-n-nickname?”

Sans shook his head, stifling a keening wail but unable to help the new round of tears.

“H-hey, hey! T-that’s okay! It’s j-just, my name is S-Sans too, but e-everyone calls me E-Error.” The newly named Error explained quickly, squeezing the captured hands and trying to catch the younger skeleton’s eye lights.

The cat on the smaller kid’s shoulders meowed up to him, as if to remind them that she was still here too.

Oh, there was an idea.

“W-who’s the f-furball?” Error asked, hoping the topic would help calm the other down.

“S-S-Sunny,” Sans stuttered through a gasp, “My fa-familiar.”

Sunny gave a little huff and Sans cracked a small smile.

“S-sorry, my friend t-too.”

Error felt his shoulders fall just a little as he held back a sigh of relief, “Hey, t-that’s pretty cool. Most m-monsters don’t have f-familiars.”

“T-thanks,” Sans took a deep, stuttering breath, “Sorry. About all t-this. It’s pretty stupid o-of me.”

The darker skeleton shook his head, “It’s n-not stupid. You’re not the f-first First Year to cry on the t-train, and you w-won’t be the last, trust me.”

As if to remind the two that she was still there, Sunny let out a loud trilling “Mrrow~!” and butted her forehead against the side of Sans skull.

The young skeleton giggled nasally and sniffled, reaching a hand up to scratch down the demanding cat’s spine, “Yes, y-yes, I know. Thank you for your help too, BunBun.”

Error smiled, “So, want t-to share a room?”

Sans blinked at him owlishly, still scratching his beloved cat’s back.

“The compartment room,” Error clarified, “I saw you wandering a-around earlier. That’s why I opened the d-door in the first place.”

“...oh!” Sans finally took his other hand back, only to wring both together tightly, “I just thought- you didn’t say- um...”

Error frowned down at his empty hand for a second before shaking his head, “I-I guess I didn’t make that very c-clear earlier. Sorry.”

“No, no!” Sans waved his hands in front of himself quickly, “It’s okay! We just had a, uh, misunderstanding, right?”

“Yeah, we did.” The darker skeleton confirmed, “And now that we’ve gotten past t-that, I’ll ask again. The last time,” he warned, “Do y-you want to share a room?”

“P-please!” Sans squeaked, face turning a bright shade of yellow.

And that’s how the three found themselves alone in a compartment sitting opposite of each other in awkward silence.

“S-so!” Sans broke the tension first, “Is this your first day too?”

Error opened his mouth to answer, but then Sans cut in with a small blush, “W-wait, you said something earlier about seeing first years cry before didn’t you? So probably n-not then, right?” 

The dark skeleton tried to answer again, but again was cut off.

“N-not that being older is bad or anything! In fact, that’s better! Since you would know more about the school,” Sans shook his hands frantically, “So- um-!”

He caught Error’s unimpressed stare and blushed lightly, “-and I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Yup.”

“Sorry, I’m nervous,” Sans scratched the side of his skull, “You’re the first person around my age I’ve talked to in weeks, and I’m trying to leave a good impression- which I’m not, so there’s that.”

Error blinked, “You’re surprisingly honest, for someone who has no idea who they’re talking to.”

“Oh, well where I come from, if I’m caught lying I get the spanking of my life,” Sans paused, “And that was completely unnecessary information that I just shared. I am so sorry, I have a big mouth.”

The darker skeleton unexpectedly relaxed, even giving the younger a small smile.

“Actually, m-mine does that too- my mother, I mean,” Error paused, a bit unsure, “Does yours sometimes say mean things to you t-too?”

Sunny tilted her head at him from her spot on the cushy seat, tail lashing unexpectedly; suddenly Error had to wonder just how much of the conversation she could understand.

Sans’ own shoulders fell with a breathy exhale of relief, “Pew! So it’s not just me! My mama is lovely, but dad is always saying how stupid I am. What does yours say?”

The darker skeleton hesitated a bit, having never actually spoken about it out loud before and not expecting the other’s enthusiasm.

“S-sometimes Mother says she wishes I didn’t exist,” he cautiously stated, “Does t-that count?”

Sans winced, “Ouch. Yeah, that counts. Dad only said something like that once to me, and it didn’t feel very good.” Strangely enough, the skeleton started beaming, “But that’s great! I’ve finally met someone who gets it! We’re like, mean parent buddies!”

Sans flinched at the other’s bewildered look, “I mean, i-if you want to be.”

“...my name is S-Sans “Error” Serif,” a shaking hand was thrust into Sans’ face, “I-I like quiet places and U-Undernovela, and I don’t like screaming o-or being touched, b-but I’m working on it.”

The lighter shaded skeleton glanced between the offered hand and the owner’s shaking eye lights, confused. Slowly he brought his own hand up and curled it around the slightly larger one, loosening his grip when Error flinched.

“I’m Sans Font, but if you come up with a nickname I’ll answer to it,” Sans frowned, a bit lost, “I like...plants, and being helpful? I don’t like people in my space- but you’re fine!” He quickly assured, seeing Error wince, “I meant strangers! Which we’re not! Since we’re introducing ourselves? Um, also, I don’t like people messing with Sunny; Some kids back home kept pulling her tail, so...”

Sunny huffed and started preening, doing that semi shameless pose where a cat’s back leg was posed high in the air. The two skeletons glanced down at her and grimaced.

“Ewww.” They both complained, then shot surprised looks at each other and giggled.

“So are we...friends?” Sans wondered, letting go of the other skeleton’s hand.

“I guess s-so. Huh. Has it a-always been that easy?” 

Sans shrugged, “Not for me. Most people think I’m a weirdo,” the younger beamed, “But I showed them! I made a friend! Woo!”

Error laughed, a reserved and quiet thing. The two took a moment to (ignore Sunny’s grooming habits) bask in the feeling of a new friendship.

“By the w-way, I’m a Third Year.”

——— Back to the Present ——-

“Sans “Blue” Gaster!”

The skeleton in front of him jumped and rushed forward, taking a seat on the rickety old stool. Mrs. Toriel gently placed the Sorting Hat down into the- frankly short- eleven year old’s skull.

It took a long moment; the skeleton, Blue, squeezing his sockets shut tightly as he practically vibrated in place.

“I see. In that case, let it be SLYTHERIN!”

As they had done before with every other announcement, the hall burst into applause; the table of green snakes even going to far as to shout and cheer. It was the definition of a warm welcome.

Mrs. Toriel allowed this for a few moments before clapping her paws together. The hall quieted obediently.

“Sans Font!” She called next.

Sans thought his legs would jellify right then and there as he walked like a man to the gallows. He didn’t look at anyone as he went, and even though Sans knew the path to the stool was only a minute long at best, time stretched into an eternity in this moment.

At the same time, in the blink of a socket, he was there before the old thing. It actually took Sans a good moment to realize the wood in his path was his destination before he hopped on it and gripped the seat for dear life.

Part of it was because the seat shifted dangerously under him, the other part was because if he didn’t, Sans felt he would run away as fast and as far as he could.

The hat plopped on with little fanfare, just as the skeleton got the courage to look up.

_Oh my, so much fear._

_Sorry_ , he squeaked mentally.

_Don’t apologize child, you can’t help what you feel; and you feel so deeply too. Hufflepuff would do you well, but Ravenclaw and Slytherin have their merits too. What do you think?_

Sans thought about it, but he didn’t really have a whole lot of information to go off of; this was all new to him.

_I-...I just want to be happy. I want to be of use to someone._

The Sorting Hat hummed. 

_I believe I know just the thing. It’ll be hard, but I believe you can do it if you put your mind to it. Will you entrusts me with your future?_

... _isn’t that what I’m going now?_

“Then it’s decided. SLYTHERIN!”

The hat was removed and Sans vision cleared. Incidentally, his eye lights found his new friends at that same moment.

Error was in Hufflepuff.


End file.
